Freefall
by Riven H
Summary: 寂静的黑夜中传来谁的悄声细语，当他挣扎在睡梦边缘，当他最为脆弱的时刻。 死亡圣器 的再述，哈利/伏地魔。 Freefall by ladyoflilacs中译文。
1. I:1

概述：寂静的黑夜中传来谁的悄声细语，当他挣扎在睡梦边缘，当他最为脆弱的时刻。《死亡圣器》的再述，哈利/伏地魔。

分级：M

罗曼史/焦虑

作者：ladyoflilacs

译者：悠树

* * *

Ⅰ·暴风雨前的宁静

* * *

1.

哈利无法入睡。

他尝试着理解他面前的几个单词的含义，双眼因困顿而灼痛。一部布满灰尘的大书摊开在他的面前，格里莫德12号的厨房的桌子上；他的头沉沉地圧在自己的手上。每隔几分钟他的眼皮就开始耷下来，他的脑袋一点点变得钝重；直到它几乎从支撑的手上滑下来，他才突然又惊醒，回到现实。

哈利强行将视线集中至炉子上方的钟上。已经过了凌晨三点了。哈利捂住脸，叹了一口气，又将注意力转回了书上。

他倒是很清楚，事实上，并非是自己对《一段魔法历史：公元前125-公元650年》强烈兴趣让他今晚难以入睡。

哈利不能入睡。

他对于那些有关伏地魔的生命，渴望与愤怒的梦境已经非常习惯了。为了阻挡这些梦境，五年级时他参与了一些灾难性的大脑封闭术课，但由于他对西弗勒斯·斯内普的强烈厌恶和他在这个课程的学习上遇到的巨大困难使他无法在这些短暂的课堂中取得很大的成效。

哈利总结他与斯内普的课程，觉得自己在大脑封闭术方面的缺陷不是件坏事；如果他不报以太大的关注的话，那些梦境不能影响他什么…

_（不包括那一次他梦见魔法部里的西里斯，尖叫和血和他让他的教父直直闯入伏地魔的陷阱以及西里斯的死亡而那全都是他的过错而）_

哈利摇了摇头，止住了洪水般涌来的记忆，试着将注意力转回面前的书上。回想那件事依然使他感到痛苦；两年过去而教父的离去给他的心带来的巨大创伤至今无法愈合，清晰地疼痛着。他不会再让那种事发生了，他告诉自己；这些梦境不会再影响什么，它们不能再伤害任何人，哈利不会再对它们做出任何愚蠢的回应。

但现在他的麻烦不仅仅是这些梦境了。哈利的眼睛再一次感到沉重，书页上的文字开始变得模糊。哈利迷迷糊糊地又眨了眨眼，试着看清楚上面的文字，但不等他读完一个句子它们就又变得模糊不清。要是能让他闭上眼睛…就…一…会…

"_哈利…"_

呼唤他名字的声音没有让他突然惊醒，相反，就像三周以后它会对自己起的作用一样，让他更加地放松。他突然记不起他之前究竟为什么感到如此沮丧。他现在非常舒适，好像坠进了一片黑色的，烟雾缭绕的云中…

"_对，就是那样，哈利…放松。"_

那个声音为什么显得如此熟悉？不管怎么说那应该是件好事，哈利心想；如果那个声音听起来很熟悉的话，那么他至少可以信任它。

"_对，非常好，哈利。放松。你承受着这么大的重担…你一定很累了。"_

他实在是太疲惫了。他徘徊在睡眠的边缘，若有若无地触及黑暗的深渊，没有梦境，没有痛苦，没有恐惧的夜晚。他已经非常接近了…

然后他感觉到了它。它就像是他大脑内的轻轻瘙痒，几乎难以察觉，难以让人相信它真的在那里。哈利或许压根不会发现它—若不是他朝悬崖多走了一步，跌入睡眠的深渊的话。

但接着那种瘙痒就开始随着他脑后柔和的、轻微的推动而变得更加清晰—不，不是推动，是_牵引_，几乎是…是

_（拽出）_

一段记忆被拽出以供在冥想盆里观看。但他之前从未将记忆从大脑里拽出过…他怎么可能梦见他从未经历过的事呢？除非…哈利尝试着将自己从睡眠的诱惑中拉扯出来，从遮掩了他的神智的乌云中拉扯出来。

"_哈利。"_

声音里暗藏了什么其他的东西…恼火？生气？

"_我需要你告诉我一些事，哈利…"_

不对。

哈利开始挣扎，眼珠子在眼皮后面疯狂地运动，但他实在是太累了，不是吗？他为什么要起来，来面对他的朋友和整个世界的期望？他已经很累了。而保持现状对他来说的确

_（更容易）_

相比之下现在的处境，睡在床上，跌下那座悬崖，沉眠在黑暗、温暖的空间里，实在好太多…

那个声音听上去愈加遥远，或者其实它离自己更近了？—包裹在他的大脑的褶皱内的低沉的声音：

"_你在什么地方，哈利__·__波特？"_

失焦的格里莫得的图像开始不受控制地在脑海中升起。哈利感觉自己在挣扎，在被子底下或者其他什么地方或者另外一个世界里翻滚，绝望地试图将街道的图像推出自己的脑海。他不能想起那个数字，他不能；他并不非常确定为什么，但他知道如果他想到这幢房子的门牌号，甚至将它放入自己的脑海中的话—它会毁了所有的一切—

_（不能不能不能不能不能不能__**不能不能**__）_

"_告诉我你在哪里！"_

"不！"

哈利瞬间被扔回了客厅，他坐在自己的睡袋里，全身都是冷汗，用力而急促地呼吸着，他的心脏跳得更快了。他无视了罗恩和赫敏急切的问题，摸索着找到自己的魔杖和眼镜—他需要亲眼看见—他需要确定—

"_荧光闪烁！"_

他四下查看着客厅，呼吸声格外刺耳，他的魔杖高举着。他突然意识到自己还在颤抖，他前额的伤疤剧烈地灼烧着。

客厅里没有其他任何人；只有罗恩和赫敏，恐惧地看着他，紧抓着各自的睡袋，他们惊恐的神情在魔杖的光芒下显得怪诞可怕。

那个声音消失了。

·第一章·完·


	2. I:2

2.

"我们需要一个计划。"

赫敏从一碗粥中抬起头来，前额上的眉毛紧皱，看起来非常严肃。它们不如以前那样像灌木丛般茂密了，哈利分心地发现，隐约记起她在圣诞晚会上看起来有多美。那像是百万年前的事了，另一个人生。伏地魔几乎不能当做任何人可以放在脑后的一个想法，更别提作为一个字面的存在。

"你认为？"罗恩从一嘴巴的鸡蛋里问道。赫敏给了他一个指责的眼神，罗恩停止了说话，将鸡蛋咽了下去。"但我们究竟怎样才可能轻松地进入魔法部？到处都是他们的人在寻找哈利。"

哈利因为他的名字抬起了头。他依然坐在他守夜的椅子上，隐隐约约感到眼睛的灼痛。

"_哈利！_"赫敏喘息着说，那天早上头一次看他。"你的眼睛怎么了？你昨晚到底睡没睡觉？"

"我…呃，"哈利含糊地说，揉了揉他的眼睛。"我半夜醒了，之后就睡不着了，因为我有点…呃…肚子痛。"他有点迟疑地说完。

赫敏面露不悦之色，而哈利真挚地希望她能把那个独特的表情留给包了满口食物说话的罗恩。

"哈利，你又在做有关_他_的梦了，对吗？"她说道，声音低低的，仿佛即使是说出那个人的代名词都会将伏地魔的注意力吸引到他们的餐桌上。

"不是，"哈利颇为烦躁地回答："我告诉你了，我只是感到有些反胃。"他的视线滑向他自己的那碗粥；自从赫敏十分钟前将它摆在自己面前他就没有碰过。

"我以为你是因为肚子痛？"罗恩在赫敏制止他之前说出了这句话，眉头微皱。哈利盯了他一眼，然后看回自己的粥。

"看，哈利，我知道对你来说很难，"赫敏重又开口，而哈利竭力抑制住自己翻白眼的愿望。他从眼角看到罗恩在做和他的事：接下来的又是他们同样都过于熟悉的谈话。

"…解释所有细节，但我认为想一个别的什么办法来加强你的大脑封闭术_非常_重要，"赫敏的声音关切而坚决，"你真的不应该让伏地魔这么容易地进入你的大脑，他之前已经利用过这个了，不然邓布利多也不回要求你—"

赫敏被罗恩踢了一脚然后中止了她的话，她迅速明白过来她犯了什么错—可以说是双倍的打击，真的—她的最后一句话。她的嘴巴用力地闭上了。哈利没有看见这个；他凝视着自己的燕麦粥，下巴紧绷着不流露出任何情感。

"哈利—"赫敏柔声唤道。

"我到楼上去了，"哈利打断了她。他将椅子推开，在他们得以制止他之前离开了房间，巨大的痛楚聚集在他的腹部。回到格里莫得居住已经够糟的了，即使没有赫敏持续地扔给他各种

_（谴责刺耳的话糟糕的回忆）_

提示告诉他西里斯的死是他的错。

哈利痛苦地从一楼走到二楼，发现自己又站在了客厅里。他未被使用的睡袋躺在角落里；昨天晚上他确认他的朋友们都睡着后悄悄地将它留在了那儿，安稳地溜到了厨房里。哈利害怕再睡过去的话会给伏地魔又一个机会阅读他的思想。

哈利发现自己努力正地看向除了他的睡袋之外的任何东西。角落的那堆毯子看起来极力地诱惑着给他悲惨地缺乏的睡眠，但哈利决意保持清醒直到他的双眼无法睁开。

自从伏地魔第一次侵略他的自我意识后，哈利发现筋疲力竭可以让他在一小段时间内摆脱那种临近熟睡时的放松的状态。向他的朋友们承认这个却似乎从一开始就不在考虑范围之内:哈利不认为他能够站着听赫敏又一次唠唠叨叨地向他提起大脑封闭术课。

哈利强迫他疲累的双眼离开睡袋，改为看向另一个房间里最显眼的东西：墙上的巨大的彰显布莱克家族古老而高贵的血脉的织锦画。他走向那面墙，勾勒过画上金色的线条直到本该有西里斯的名字，却被他的母亲在多年前炸掉的地方。

而后一段记忆突然闪过他的脑海

_（有关西里斯的大笑，他们尝试了所有可能的办法把那该死的挂毯从墙上取下来，有关那恒黏咒，有关西里斯的微笑，当他回忆起哈利的父亲时他犹如犬类的笑声，有关一座肮脏的老宅和一个孤寂的男人和一个渴望爱的男孩）_

有关西里斯。哈利记起西里斯提起他那些迥然不同的纯血的家族成员时不自然的神情，苦涩，他的声音中和他的眼中。在那短暂的（_太短_）哈利知道他的时间里，西里斯从来没有快乐过。西里斯在那个地狱般的地方度过了整整十三年，吸走了他仅剩的任何可能的欢乐—现在他再没有机会重获他的快乐了。哈利透过眼角看见突然的动作，他做了个苦脸，希望那不是赫敏过来继续她的演讲—或者更糟，克里切来叨叨哈利的存在玷污了这个房子。当他抬起头来，他才发现，没有人进入房间；动作的来源是赫敏睡袋旁边的照片。哈利感到好奇，走近了以便看得更清楚一些。当他看清楚照片中是他自己在挥手后他感到非常惊讶。

哈利弯下腰从睡袋旁捡起照片，仔细地观察着。这是他五年级时邓布利多军在圣诞前夕的合影。他就在那里，站在中间，罗恩和赫敏站在他的两边；纳威，卢娜，还有西莫·斐尼甘，都对着相机快乐地挥手。秋·张站在罗恩的左边，看起来有些紧张，脸红地向哈利这边看，金妮站在秋旁边，设法隐藏她持续瞄向旁边的女孩的目光。

金妮。哈利感到他的胸口因想到朋友的妹妹紧缩，他突然希望她现在就在这里，和他一起。叹了口气，哈利沿着墙壁坐了下来，怀揣着炽烈而痛苦的渴求凝视着照片。他合上了双眼并在脑海里想象金妮的模样，她令人惊异的红色的头发，她明亮的淡褐色眼睛，当她发现什么有趣的东西时前额的轻蹙。

她真的太美了，哈利想着她孤独一人在霍格沃茨，感到胸口被焦虑紧榨；战争压迫的霍格沃茨。

哈利试图站起来，决心找些其他什么可以分散注意力的东西，却突然发现自己几乎不能移动。事实上，他的双眼似乎完全拒绝睁开。

金妮的脸依然停留在他的脑海中，哈利意识到；他感到他的胃开始下沉。她的眼睛在他的脑海里燃烧得愈发地亮了，她的头发更加鲜红，她的笑容扩大到了几近恶心的角度。

然后，一声低语—轻柔，温和，对他来说过于熟悉：

"_哈利。"_

远远的什么地方，哈利感到他的身体被动地撞到墙上，隐约地意识到他的指甲掐进了他的掌心—但那是另一个世界了，另一个宇宙；这里，那里只有黑暗，和金妮的微笑，和他大脑中轻柔的耳语。

"_她是你的爱人吗，哈利？美丽的小东西。多么可惜，她也会死去，你知道。他们都会，为了他们勇敢的却任大家在他的过错下死去的小英雄。"_

他突然意识到自己的掌心上布满了血，他的指甲已经戳穿了自己的皮肤。

尽管如此，他无法感受到掌心的刺痛，只有伤疤的灼痛，胃里的翻滚和金妮越来越大，越来越大的微笑，简直不像一个人类—

"_你知道，她看起来非常像你的母亲，哈利。我想当我杀死她时她是否也会哭喊。"_

哈利听到什么地方有人在尖叫，他的身躯因他的努力而在地面上翻滚扭曲，他要做点什么事，任何事，来把金妮从他的脑海中移去，但它就像是固定在那里了，好像为它自己施了一个恒黏咒一般。

"_我会找到她，哈利，然后我会杀了她。我会杀了他们所有的人，就像捏死害虫一样。我会用我的鞋跟碾碎他们，然后我会找到你而我也会杀了你。"_

尖叫声似乎更近了，哈利意识到那些尖叫发自他自己的喉咙。

"_现在，告诉我，哈利…"_

_（掌心的痛楚，前额的刺痛，金妮微笑的脸灼烧成了他眼睛后面一张毛骨悚然的图像，以及尖叫，尖叫，尖叫）_

"_你在哪里？"_

冰水冲到他的脸上，接着，伴随着厚重的，颤抖的喘息，哈利的眼睛大张开了。他立即发现自己在客厅后面，全身是水，汗和血液，颤抖着战栗着哭泣着。

哈利一瞬不瞬地盯着他们，或越过他们，或穿过他们。他仍然因为突如其来的冰水而剧烈颤抖着，呜咽着像是要把五脏六腑都哭出来；整场经历的外部创伤。

而后他的身体，没有预兆地，突然渗透出深入骨髓的精疲力竭。哈利轻轻呜咽一声，眼睛轻颤着闭上了。黑暗席卷了他，他屈服于巨穴般无止境的深渊，睡眠。

印着他的朋友的相片皱巴巴的，带着血迹，躺在他的拳头里。

·第二章·完·


	3. I:3

3.

_他怎么敢！_

哈利冲到楼上，觉得一阵恶心，他的心脏愤怒地跳动着。他感到罗恩和赫敏在他从楼道消失前投到后脑勺上谴责的眼神，格里莫得广场12号的气氛自从卢平的来访就难以忍受地紧绷着。哈利被卢平要离开唐克斯的想法气疯了，怀着孕，独身一人，而他却要来加入他们徒劳的魂器探寻之路。作为狼人并不减少卢平作为一个父亲的责任，不管条件有多么艰难。

_身为父母不该离开自己的孩子，除非是迫不得已。_

就在一分钟前哈利对赫敏说了这些话，他发现这个想法又一次掠过脑海，一丝正义之情油然而生。他是正确的，哈利告诉自己，感觉轻松了一些，走上了三楼，然后四楼。或许他本来可以说得更委婉些，但那没关系。卢平属于他的家，与他的妻子及尚未出生的孩子一起。他把卢平赶走是正确的。

西里斯的房间成了格里莫得的房子里过去几周唯一使他感到安慰的地方，在与卢平的争吵后，哈利发现自己又来到了这儿。格莱芬多的旗帜占据了大面积的墙壁，让他感到一种温暖的熟悉，与布莱克家其他地方沉闷、黑暗的斯莱特林色调截然相反。

哈利仰躺在西里斯的旧床上，试着让他剧烈跳动的心平复下来。当他闭上眼后，他几乎可以想象西里斯坐在这个房间里，和哈利现在差不多大，逃避他的父母，就像哈利现在逃避他的朋友们一样。

一股愤怒因这个想法穿过哈利的脏腑。他为什么要逃避他自己的朋友？他们难道看不出来

卢平离开他的家人出现在他们的门阶，准备好丢弃他作为父母的责任，仅仅为了一丁点荣誉是多么错误吗？哈利满脸怒容地看向天花板，海报上穿着泳衣的麻瓜女孩对他微笑着。卢平离开前把他气昏了，哈利意识到。哈利对于当前正在发生什么没有清醒的认识，不过他现在感觉到了撞上厨房的肩膀上的阵阵抽痛。

他的怒火又一次在他的体内升起，皮肤下的剧痛，让他感到头痛欲裂。

"_多么愤怒。"_

哈里挣扎着坐起来，咬着他的下唇，环视整个房间，尽管即使不看他也非常清楚房间里只有他一个人。伏地魔对他的私人领域的频繁拜访已经越来越不使他感到惊讶了。

哈利皱眉，闭上眼，试图清除脑内的任何情感。他知道他应该感到高兴这一次没有被掠夺神智，但哈利只希望他的大脑封闭术技能至少能够对将伏地魔探寻的手指从他的思想上拿开起一点点作用。

在客厅的最后这一场小插曲后，哈利暗自允许了赫敏谈论在哈利背后做的的大脑封闭术的拓展研究，想谈多久谈多久。她的所有研究得到的结论比斯内普在他们糟糕的私人课堂上讲的内容多不了多少：

摒弃杂念，放空大脑，镇定下来，然后你就可以切断所有的联系。

想着赫敏在他背后做这些研究，却像是裂开了新的创口。哈利感到难以抑制的愤怒在他的胸膛中升起，直到它受到伤疤处剧痛的冲击，而后是那声轻柔的、冰冷的大笑，来自百里以外的地方。

"_所有这些无法控制的情绪，哈利—你让我感到恶心。"_

那声音就像丝绸，滑下哈利的脊柱。

哈利为此皱起了眉。伏地魔有什么权利批评他的情感？他短暂地想起伏地魔一闪即逝的愤怒，远远比他自己的更加猛烈，在哈利和他的朋友们平安无恙地从婚礼上逃脱的时候。

"_哦，没错，非常_好，_哈利_，"轻柔的、危险的耳语，"_永远不要低估我的愤怒的程度_。"

哈利突然被摧毁；他被近乎痛苦的愤怒征服。伏地魔的愤怒就像浪潮一般涌过，永无止境的仇恨的海，将哈利的躯体放在火上炙烤。他感到他的喉咙收紧，无声的尖叫企图从中逃逸，但他发不出任何声音—比他的任何感受都要强烈的疼痛，伏地魔的愤怒。

突然，一切结束了。哈利颤抖着，奋力喘息。那个声音不一会儿又滑向了他的皮肤，每一个音节都暗藏着企图。

"_我承认，有很多的事情会让我生气，尤其是你。但是你没有认识到我们之间的差别__—__并且我们之间还有很多差别，不要忘了这个，哈利。我的愤怒是有所指向的，是我可以利用的工具，达到目的的手段。而你的情绪完全在你的控制范围之外。它们蒙蔽了你的判断，你的魔法，你的思考；你简直是在令人作呕的感情里沸腾。__"_

哈利仍然有些难以呼吸，他的伤疤在他看向天花板时灼烧着。那个声音似乎在他全身每一个毛孔里震动，致命，但是安静，几乎是深情地，如同对一个幼童说话。

"_你的热情最终会杀了你。"_

秋高气爽，阳光照耀在他的脸上。哈利奇异地感觉自己像是赤身裸体地站在人群之中，只有他的隐形衣将他和那些他在街上认出的食死徒隔开。

哈利，罗恩和赫敏轮流地每天穿上隐形衣站在魔法部门口，观察任何可能的有乌姆里奇和她身上装了一片伏地魔的灵魂的挂坠盒出现的迹象。

离婚礼已经一个月了，三人组对于乌姆里奇和魂器的了解依然不比这个夏天伊始的时候多多少。罗恩推测乌姆里奇用的飞路网上班，她那么妄自尊大以至于认为幻影移形对她来说有些"掉价"，但那并没有停止他们每天跑到伦敦去，潜伏在魔法部外面，寻找任何可能帮助他们的东西。

但并非说所有这些潜伏都是无用的；他们通过窃听路人的对话和偷走《预言家日报》积累起点滴的信息。尽管他们依然没有发现任何有关乌姆里奇的挂坠盒的迹象。

"哈利被发现了！"

他的名字的提及让他的心脏几乎停止了跳动。哈利抓紧了他的隐形衣，确定它罩住了全身所有地方。确信以后，男孩转了个圈，扫视着人群，寻找那个说话的人。

那没有耽误他太多时间；一个身穿紫袍的古怪的小个子女巫（从路过的麻瓜那里得到了不少奇怪的视线）站在一个穿着搭配混乱的麻瓜服饰的男巫旁边。他们激动地做着手势，小声交流着早上的《预言家日报》。哈利吁了一口气；没有人看见他。只是_"__预言家__"_上的一篇愚蠢的报道罢了。

尽管哈利已经在隐形衣下拜访了这么多次魔法部，在格里莫得几周的躲藏依然使哈利惧于出现在公众场合。迄今为止他已经经历过了好几次类似于今天的情况，当哈利确定一切都完了，什么人一定已经看到了他，天空会被赶来的食死徒染成黑色。他无法摆脱他被什么人在暗处观察的感觉，虽然他知道他是不可能被看见的。

随着早晨的逐渐消逝，哈利确信乌姆里奇不会出现了，他开始搜寻一份《预言家日报》；他对于上面宣称的有关他的谎言十分感兴趣。他将自己的视线集中在背包里的报纸上，公文包，袋子，担心迟到的女巫和男巫随便地将它们塞进去的地方。

一个男人急匆匆地从哈利身边掠过，一个大包挂在他的肩上，《预言家日报》引人注目的标题从包里露出来。机会来了。

悄无声息地，确认隐形衣完美地将他包裹在里面，哈利偷偷地跟着那个男人。临近入口的人更多了，哈利需要非常小心才不会碰到周围的人。他马上就要得手了，现在—再多一秒钟，他就可以抓到那份报纸—一系列事情在同一时间发生。哈利从隐形衣下伸出手，男人突然转过身来，直直看向哈利站的地方。男人的视线落到报纸上，哈利的手在半空中抓着它，然后哈利猛地将手和报纸收回隐形衣内。

哈利和男人的眼睛同时因为某种认知睁大了：他刚刚窃走的报纸属于亚克斯里（Yaxley），一个食死徒。

亚克斯里看着哈利的方向，弯出一个可怕的微笑，在一个短暂的瞬间，哈利心想他是不是可以透过隐形衣看见他。但在他可以判断出来之前—当然他不可能透过隐形衣看见他，哈利是_不可见的_—一声巨大的_爆裂声_，亚克斯里消失了。

_他妈的糟了糟了糟了糟了…_

很多人都看向了他的方向，寻找亚克斯里幻影移形时发出的声响的来源。哈利的心脏剧烈地跳动着，他的大脑迅速地运转，思考怎么做。他不能在所有这些麻瓜面前幻影移形，亚克斯里的幻影移形已经把注意力都转向他这边了。但是亚克斯里不可能就让他站在这里—事实上，他可能直接幻影移形去了—

火热、焦灼的疼痛突然撕裂了他的额头，他的膝盖颤抖着几乎弯曲下去。他把拳头放在嘴里以免因为亚克斯里在他眼后的图像而大喊，那可怕的微笑不见了，取而代之的是尖叫；亚克斯里在瓷砖地板上扭曲着，因痛苦而大叫。

"我的主人，主人，求求您！"亚克斯里大喊，而哈利消除了施加在脱力的男人身上的魔咒。

他憎恨没有事先预警地被打断。

亚克斯里爬了过来，跪在地上，喘息着，头埋得低低的，"我真的非常抱歉像这样闯进来，我的主人，但我被跟踪了，我总是知道当我—"

"_那么这跟我有什么关系_？"哈利—不，_伏地魔_—诘问，红色的眼睛闪烁着愤怒的光。

"是他，我的主人，波特，我非常确定是他—躲在他的隐形衣下，就在魔法部外面！"

伏地魔的愉悦让哈利几乎骤然崩溃。亚克斯里给了他一个试探性的微笑，依然跪着，绝望地企图躲避又一剂_钻心咒_。

哈利温和地将魔杖抵在男人下巴上，抬起亚克斯里的头。

"很好，亚克斯里。带我去他那里，_现在_。"

哈利回到了大街上，他的牙齿深深陷入他紧攥的拳头里，双眼大睁，前额疼痛着。他的心脏要是跳得再剧烈一些的话一定会炸掉的。

带我去他那里，伏地魔说。亚克斯里要把伏地魔带到这里来了，带到魔法部，带到哈利所在的地方，孤身无助。

哈利期待着什么人出现，但那没有减少当伏地魔的声音穿过他的大脑，回响在他的耳畔时他所感到的恐惧，伴随着现在已经习惯了的额间撕裂的疼痛。

"_你以为你可以随便地走在我的街道上却不被我发现吗，哈利__·__波特？你这个愚蠢的，无用的小男孩；盲目的勇气只会将你导向死亡。我还以为你至少拥有一丁点的智慧呢。我现在要杀了你，哈利。它会是轻松的，无痛的。不要动。"_

"_我为你而来了。"_

哈利惊恐地发现他的双脚无法指引他前进，他就像是被固定在地上了，更不要说逃走。他疯狂地尝试着移动，逃跑，任何可能做的事。道路尽头，一个女人开始尖叫。

他就在这里，在这条街道里。哈利尚未看见他但已经感觉到了他，听见他的声音之前听到他的血液在黑魔王的血管里流动；他的声音，高亢的清晰的可怖的，在这突然寂静无声的街心广场上。

"我们之中有一个罪犯。"

麻瓜，女巫和男巫纷纷不安地四下看着。这

_（权力，力量，惊人的魔力）_

伏地魔所散发出的权威即使对于那些根本不知道他是谁的麻瓜来说都是令人震怖的，更不必说那些纯血种了。

"哈利·波特，"伏地魔的声音一如既往的清晰地回荡在广场之上，但现在它变成了一声低语，如同回荡在哈利脑海里的那些话语一样轻柔、危险，在黑夜里滑过他每一寸肌肤。

"_到我这里来，哈利。"_

就是现在。他妈的不论是什么使他的双腿固定在地面上的都滚远去吧；他才不要死在这里，死在他的隐身衣下。哈利闭紧了双眼，将隐身衣尽可能紧地裹在身上，集中注意力想象格里莫得广场12号的画面，幻影移形了。

哈利像是被一阵风推进了格里莫得12号，砰地关上了身后的门。他把隐身衣甩到一边后就滑向了地板，他的心脏仍在剧烈地跳动着。

赫敏和罗恩立即跑了过来，蹲在他的身旁，被他突然的回归吓到了。哈利整个身子都倚在门上，一手紧紧按着他的前额，另一只手放在起伏的胸膛上。他发现他的朋友们交换着焦虑的眼神。

他看了他们一会儿，理解了他们脸上惊恐的神情，直到他的伤疤又开始灼烧。哈利畏缩了一下，强迫眼睛闭上，用力抓着伤疤以免叫出声来。伏地魔非常、非常生气，他知道；他虚弱地微笑了一下，即使他依然在努力遏制因为痛苦而大叫。伏地魔过分自信地认为哈利是因为太疲惫才想要放弃，自愿暴露在街心广场上。

_你以为你很了解我吗，汤姆？_哈利心想，那个微笑持续扩大着。_你真的认为我会就这么放弃吗？我不怕你。_

他的前额又一次被撕裂，疼痛烧灼着他的头部，但他的敌人没有给他任何回复。伏地魔的愤怒远非语言能够形容。

当哈利再次睁开眼的时候，他看见赫敏震惊地一手捂着嘴，罗恩不确定地盯着哈利，好像被他吓到了。_他们不理解_，哈利想到。_他们不能。他们永远不能。_

"明天，"哈利喘息着说，然后清了清喉咙，试着平复他的呼吸，他剧烈跳动的心脏。"明天，"他重复道，他的声音更清楚了。"我们明天必须去。"

"去…去魔法部吗？"赫敏说道，她的声音颤抖着，"但是哈利，你到底遇到了什么？你看起来—"

"那不影响，"哈利果断地回答，他挣扎着站起来，非常高兴他的腿终于可以工作了，顺带抄起身旁的隐形衣。

"这太危险了，每天走在魔法部外面。"

"但…你确定我们准备好了吗？"罗恩不确定地问。他停顿了一下，然后迟疑地补充道，"你看起来糟糕透了，伙计。"

"我们需要搞定它，"哈利下巴紧绷，因为前额的疼痛依旧苦着一张脸。他忽视了罗恩关切的目光。

"我们已经准备得很好了。魔法部外这么长的潜伏时间已经足够知道任何我们需要的信息了，如果我们继续像现在这样只身涉险的话迟早有一人会受伤。我们明天就去。"

"但是—"

哈利推开了他们，他的脑袋咚咚地响着。赫敏和罗恩盯着他，困惑而关心；他跌跌撞撞地爬上了楼梯。

他需要去洗把脸，躺在西里斯的床上，一个人。他需要睡眠。

·第三章·完·


	4. I:4

4.

警告：本章有工口情节。

已经是午夜了，明天会是在魔法部体验的可怕而未知的一天。

啊没错，哈利依然醒着。

双眼闭阖，嘴唇微张，哈利允许自己的思想漫游。他的手滑过自己的胸膛，又抚过衬衫，羽毛般轻揉着自己的肚子。

岑寂，甜美的，几乎是动人心魄的，伏地魔的缺席就像寂静本身一样突出。

黑暗更适合伪装。

哈利在伪装，比如说，他不是躺在西里斯的床上（他总是鬼鬼祟祟地溜出去，现在他拒绝睡在客厅了，赫敏和罗恩没有表示什么意见），但是在格莱芬多宿舍，安全总是在深红色的帷幔后面的。金妮溜进了他的宿舍，她现在就在这里，和他一起，睡在他的身边，亲吻着他，抚摸他的胸膛，他的手臂，他的脖子。没有战争，没有魂器，没有伏地魔—只有金妮芬芳的头发，和她贴在他脖子上的亲吻，和甜美的，无可抵抗的淹没了他的焦虑的黑暗。

黑暗里任何事情都是可能的。哈利难以相信他曾经惧怕黑暗、夜晚和未知—现在未知对他来说是美丽的了。他可以让它变成任何他想要的形状。

哈利突然意识到他的思想不再是私密的了。他轻易地感觉到了伏地魔在他脑后的存在，它居于那里，就像一段老去的记忆一般自然。哈利的手顿了一下，而后继续在胸膛上游走。他深深地、不稳地呼吸了一口气，双眼闭得更紧了些，假装伏地魔并不存在。

他不会害怕。他不会因为伏地魔而害怕，因为一个只胆敢在他的噩梦中出现的魔鬼。他不畏惧黑暗。

哈利的手继续下滑，轻轻地描绘着肚脐下的毛发，直到内裤的松紧处。他感到伏地魔热切地看着他，注视着他的躯体，他的动作。他尝试着在脑海里描摹金妮的样子，想象金妮红色的头发和柔软的亲吻，但他只能看到一对猩红的眼睛在黑暗中注视着他。

哈利决意想象伏地魔不在这里，而伏地魔为此感到愉悦，为他无力再想象金妮的脸，她的身体。哈利被那相同的渴望攫住了，对正常生活的渴望，对一个女朋友和一个快乐的，年轻的，简单的人生的向往。

"_你的大脑仍然充溢着情绪，哈利，__"_伏地魔轻柔地斥责他。他的声音穿行过他的躯体，跃动于他的血脉中，就像血管中流动的血液一样与他融为一体。_"__你的心灵太柔软，太过温柔。我可以用两根手指将它挤成碎浆。__"_

哈利头微微上扬，但他知道他无法逃离那个声音，尝试着将伏地魔推开只能让他更加接近。所以哈利选择无视他，拒绝接受诱饵，牙齿轻磨着他的下唇。他允许自己的手滑入裤子里，探索那里硬硬的毛发，感到他的阴茎因为指尖的触碰变得坚硬无比。哈利可以感受到伏地魔的惊讶，他为自己能让伏地魔震惊非常满意，他终于能让伏地魔也有所反应。

他的手指更加深入了。

"_哈利，你真的认为你在和我斗争吗？__"_伏地魔轻柔地低吟，哈利的手指找到了他的阴茎，它为手指的触碰而激动地轻颤。_"__你感到指引你心灵的，引导你的思想的鲁莽的本能了吗？你的大脑由于情绪而软弱、愚痴，准备好被占有。你的情绪过于充沛，哈利。你让我恶心，__"_伏地魔这周第二次说出那句话，但他低而愉悦的耳语并不让人厌恶。

伏地魔安静了，哈利可以感到黑魔王的

_（饥渴欲望渴求）_

迷恋，当哈利的手指继续上下撸动，紧握，旋转，增强下腹一波波涌起的令人愉悦的温暖。他无法再想象金妮的脸了—事实上，他做这个时他几乎难以想起她；这让他感到肮脏，不知怎么的—但他很满意，他知道伏地魔在那里，注视着他，用大脑来感受他，_全神贯注，_让他想要更快，更用力，来向伏地魔展现仅仅是_感受_就有多棒。

猩红的眼睛在他的脑海里燃烧得更亮了，增强了他的需要，他的想让伏地魔有所反应的渴求。不经哈利允许，一张脸开始在伏地魔红色的眼睛前形成，汤姆·里德尔的面貌，柔软的肌肤与黑色的头发。他身材颀长；他的衣服在哈利面前消失。哈利隐约地意识到他现在是在伏地魔的思想里，这个男孩仅仅存在于伏地魔的大脑里。但这只让哈利更加满意，他为他们之间的桌子消失不见激动，即使内心一部分明白汤姆·里德尔会在那里仅仅是因为伏地魔将他放在了哈利的脑海里。

伏地魔的愉悦就像火热的、持续地燃烧在他前额的火焰，哈利感觉到伏地魔无声的大笑，但他仍然继续动作着，近了，更近了。

"_哈利，哈利—你看到了吗？我们之间的联系，这相似性：它最终会毁了你。你无法控制你自己，你的情绪，你的欲望—所有这些都会杀了你，就像我也会杀了你。你感觉到我对你的控制了吗，哈利？你那乱成一团的情绪统领了你的思想。情绪这种东西，只需要一个恶意的企图就可以改变—我可以控制它，所有这些。你将受我摆布，哈利__·__波特。"_

然后哈利感觉到了，他感觉到了。但他不能控制它，他无法主导它，他也不想—那感觉_太棒了_，伏地魔的低语就像灼热的火焰，在哈利自己的心脏和血管里跳动。他不记得他曾经如此渴求一件事，而那火热的低语只是更加地激发了这火焰，让他的手指动作得更快，更紧，更硬了他就在边缘—哈利在汹涌而来的晕眩里发现他的手如此用力地动作着简直不像是他自己的了，它脱离了他的控制，_所有东西_都脱离了他的控制，但担心已经晚了，因为，_哦_，他已经很近了，他_差一点_就—

_（即将释放的快感让他意识到他根本不介意，那个人在他的脑海里，他完全不介意）_

—伏地魔引导他的手指更加卖力，更加猛烈哦，哦，他就要—

"_多么可悲的小男孩，哈利__·__波特。我都要被你打动了，有一次，为你的才能，为你的恢复力，但看看现在的你—你是你自己的欲望的奴隶。"_

那个声音滑下他的身体，像一波热浪涌过他的阴茎，哈利猛烈地射了出来，背部弓起，胸膛起伏着，伤疤的灼痛感与汹涌而来的快感相比几乎算不了什么。

"_你的热情，你的爱__—__它会毁了你，哈利，__"_伏地魔说道；哈利射了以后浑身颤抖，他躺下了，躺在他的教父童年的卧室里。伤疤现在微弱地刺痛着，他努力地平复自己的呼吸，双眼大睁，注视着天花板。_"__你看到了吗？你的愤怒，你的情绪，甚至你宝贵的爱。你只是进一步把我带入你的心中。__"_

第二天早上，哈利坐在餐桌旁边，感觉一夜好眠，准备充分。赫敏和罗恩明显看起来非常紧张：罗恩几乎没有说任何话，他的脸上没什么血色，而赫敏一遍遍重复着他们溜进魔法部的每一个细节的行动安排。但是哈利—出乎意料的，哈利感觉还好。

伏地魔昨晚的拜访扰乱了哈利，但哈利决意不去担心它。他不会给伏地魔让他满意的焦虑；他不会让伏地魔的言语影响他。因为那就是伏地魔所有能做的事了：言语。哈利的爱，以及他的愤怒，他的决心都是他身上真实可感的情感，在他迟疑时给他以力量。

不论伏地魔因此怎么嘲笑他，哈利的情感促使他行动；它们在他最需要时给了他勇气与动力。但伏地魔的言语不可能，_永远不会_，影响他。

更不必说，哈利阴暗地想，让他的大脑保持镇静能够尽可能地避免那些讨厌的思想入侵。如果哈利不谨慎一点的话，伏地魔或许会像飞蛾受到火的吸引一样*被吸引到他愁苦的情绪上来，轻松地探寻他的大脑，直到发现他们正准备去做的小小的恶作剧。

自从昨夜的出现后伏地魔尚未对哈利的大脑进行什么拜访，哈利对此很感激。

哈利解决了最后一勺粥，强制自己将伏地魔和昨夜推出脑海。他们今天要去完成一个非常重要的任务，并且哈利非常确定即使出了一丁点差池，即使他让自己被愤怒一瞬间冲昏头脑，伏地魔都会感受到他的痛苦，进入他的思想，然后彻底明白哈利正要去做什么。

然后伏地魔就会来到那里，他们直接落入敌人的巢穴。他会杀了他们所有人，就像那些温柔的、亲密的低语无数次在哈利梦中保证过的一样。

哈利咽了口口水，恐惧头一次碰撞他的胸腔。尝试溜进魔法部是一件事；努力尝试着避免伏地魔溜进他自己的思想又是完全不同的另一回事。

*"Voldemort would be attracted to his unhappiness like a moth to a flame"飞蛾扑（投）火，自取灭亡；显然不合适。但为保持原文说法，采取直译。


	5. I:5

5.

漆黑肮脏的小巷。

哈利第一次发现他有点喜欢这个小巷。它的黑暗对他来说是一种安慰；躲在隐形衣内，安全地避开了路人的窥视。这是临近魔法部入口最好的监视地点，它的黑暗和隐秘的位置保护他们过去一个月里安全未被发现。

但是今天早上，哈利没觉得小巷的景象给了他什么安慰，事实上，幻影移形到这里以后他就开始持续反胃，好像浸了一大桶冰水一样。

小巷的黑暗不会跟随他们进入魔法部，保护他们不被伏地魔发现。哈利紧张地四下看了看，意识到他们愚蠢的入侵魔法部的尝试多么让他恐惧。

十五分钟后，哈利发现他透过另一个人的眼睛观察，一个高大魁梧，不知道叫什么的男人。赫敏在拐角处紧张地看着，隐藏在玛法尔达·霍普柯克（Mafalda Hopkirk），一个灰发飘飘的矮个子女巫的外貌之下。罗恩用他矮小的、胆怯的男巫形象对哈利皱眉。

"为什么你就是那个看起来比较吓人的一个？"罗恩不满地问。哈利看起来的确比较吓人：这个男人有着长长的、坚硬的胡子和巨大的、粗壮的胳膊。

"罗恩，别_嘀咕_了，"赫敏有些恼怒地呻吟，迅速地四下看了看然后抓紧了玛法尔达·霍普柯克的钱包。罗恩猛地缩了一下，比之前看起来更加不满了。

"她永远都不会开玩笑，那个女人，"罗恩在赫敏手中拿着三枚金色的证明币站起来时对哈利说。

"这里，"赫敏简洁地说，分别递给罗恩和哈利一枚证明币。"我们现在就走，快—已经九点了。"

三个人一起走出小巷。尽量让自己看起来神色如常，融入忙着上班的人流中。哈利看到厕所中央自己的通缉海报时胃痉挛了一下；左右两个门上分别写着"男"和"女"。

哈利微微对赫敏点了点头，赫敏勉强对他露出一个紧绷的微笑，进入了女厕所。

"嘿，雷吉，"罗恩旁边的男巫说，和他们一起走进了男厕所。排队时他悄声地说，"好像现行的措施还不够遭似的，你知道的，他们今天会_格外_严格。"他顿了一下，注意到罗恩脸上困惑的表情。"你不知道吗？哈利·波特昨天在大街上被发现了。魔法部因为放走了他非常生气。

"哦，真的吗？"罗恩结结巴巴地应了声，脸上的血色消失不见。他的眼睛圆睁，吓坏了地看着哈利；哈利尽可能地无视他，把金色证明币塞入隔间旁边的投币孔里。

"你还好吗，雷吉（Reg）？你看起来有些糟糕啊，"男巫说道，不确定地对罗恩皱了皱眉。

"啊，当然，当然，我还好—就是有点不舒服，昨天晚上吃了点不好的东西…"

哈利走进隔间时感觉到罗恩投向他的视线。他昨天没有告诉他的朋友们发生在魔法部外面的事故；他不认为他们知道他和伏地魔之间发生了什么后还会答应今天行动。但是哈利不会再让他们无必要地把自己置入危险中了。每一天在魔法部外面的潜伏都给了伏地魔又一个不知不觉地当众抓获他们的机会。现在不行动的话就再也没有机会了。

哈利足够高，可以看到他两边的人爬进抽水马桶。哈利强迫自己咽了一口口水，也跟着爬进了他的抽水马桶里。马桶里的水并不是真的，哈利一拉拉绳，幻象就消失了。他的立足之处也消失了，哈利快速地通过一道短短的滑道，不一小会儿，他就笨拙地从壁炉里爬了出来，站在魔法部大厅里。

而那就是所有事都开始变得糟糕透顶的开端。

一切从亚克斯里走进哈利，罗恩和赫敏所在的电梯里开始。差点成功把他交给伏地魔的食死徒的出现让哈利的嘴唇变得十分干燥，他发现自己极其努力地控制自己的情绪，以至于没有注意到乌姆里奇走进电梯，叫了他的名字。

"_咳咳，咳咳？"_

哈利抬起头来；乌姆里奇的咳嗽令人心烦地熟悉。

"阿尔伯特？"乌姆里奇期待地看着他，她的头微微歪向一边，哈利尽最大的努力才能让自己表情冷漠地面对乌姆里奇虚伪的甜笑，那副样子令他作呕。

"_是的，多洛丝？_"哈利低沉地说，他干哑深沉的声音从他紧咬的牙关里挤出来。

"你不出去吗？这是你的楼层，我想，"乌姆里奇回答道，虚伪地咯咯笑了。

"啊，没错，当然，"哈利僵硬地说。赫敏看着他，眼睛睁大了，然后猛地将头转向了电梯门口，但是哈利发现自己不能移动，面前这个癞蛤蟆一样的女人使愤怒在他体内危险地涌起。乌姆里奇的微笑闪烁了一下然后眯起双眼，凝视着他。

"你今天表现得很奇怪，阿尔伯特。"乌姆里奇说道，依然微笑着，但是哈利已经走出了电梯，快速而坚定地向相反的方向走去。

_我必须控制我自己，_哈利不顾一切地想，意志坚定地大阔步走下门廊。他听到电梯门在他身后叮当一声关上，他的步伐慢了下来，他的心脏依然激烈跳动着。_我必须控制我自己，不然我会毁了所有一切的。_

哈利压根不知道考验他自控力的时候还没到呢。

§半个小时后，哈利出现在乌姆里大开的办公室门外，隐藏在他的隐身衣下。他差点就在乌姆里奇的办公室里被伏地魔的新傀儡辛克尼斯（Thicknesse）发现了，当这个食死徒走进来给乌姆里奇留了个字条离开的时候。要不是辛克尼斯进来时扭头望了望外面，哈利都没时间披上隐形衣。哈利甚至想辛克尼斯可能看到了他藏进隐形衣的手，但即使那个男人怀疑过也没有证据了，因为哈利已经溜出了打开的大门。

哈利向电梯走去时恐惧开始在胃里翻滚。乌姆里奇的办公室里什么都没有，连挂坠盒的影子都没看到。哈利清楚他们呆的越久，危险越大，他开始觉得整个主意都是个巨大的错误。

哈利进入电梯，按了向下的按钮，尝试着平复几乎占据他内心的恐惧。他不知道罗恩在哪里，而赫敏跟着乌姆里奇被困在法庭里，见证对麻瓜出身的巫师们审诉。

电梯在二楼停下了，罗恩走了进来，全身湿透。

"_罗恩，_"哈利嘶声道，保持声音低低的，尽管他们现在完全是私人的。罗恩差点跳了起来，慌张地在电梯里四下看着。

"谁在那里？"他大叫道，哈利这才意识到他是不可见的。这很滑稽，哈利控制不住自己脸上的微笑，扯掉了身上的隐形衣，卷入自己的袍子里，但罗恩一点都没有被哈利的出现安慰到，他现在的身材真是令人难以置信地高。

"嘿，哈利，是你！你真把我吓到了。"罗恩说道，他脸上重回了一些血色。"听着，我止不住亚克斯里办公室里的雨，它真的在我的能力范围之外，我不知道该做什么，我尝试了你和赫敏建议的咒语，但它们不管用，并且我的妻子现在在下面的法庭里—"

"你_没有_妻子，罗恩，"电梯开始向下移动，哈利不耐烦地打断了他。"听着—我现在要去法庭并试着把赫敏带出来。如果我们什么都没找到的话，我真的认为我们应该走了，而且要快一点。复方汤剂的作用就要逐渐消失了。去让你自己忙碌起来，止住亚克斯里办公室的雨，然后找到我们。"

"好—好吧，"罗恩结结巴巴地应道，电梯在大厅处停了，"他们让我再去魔法维护局找一个人来，他们或许能够帮上忙…祝你好运，哈利。"

哈利尽可能地给了罗恩一个微笑，虽然他自己根本无法放松。电梯在他身后叮当一声关上了，哈利小小地感激了一下刚才没人跟着他进入电梯。

"神秘事务司，"冰冷的女声说到，电梯门摇晃着打开了。

哈利咽了口口水，望着过去数月无数次在梦中出现的长长的、漆黑的走廊，他竭尽全力将走廊尽头的黑色大门的景象推出脑海，那些遮掩了他的教父的身躯的帷幔，而他们无能为力。

紧紧地闭起双眼，哈利把隐身衣又一次从袍子里拿出来披到身上，弯着腰确保它遮住了这具高大的身躯的脚。走出电梯进入前面的走廊需要巨大的决心。

哈利没有走通往神秘事务司的那条道，相反地，他走的左边，哈利知道大厅会延伸到法庭里。

哈利就在有人猛地打开大门时走到了走廊尽头，听到什么人在尖叫。他没有花费太长的时间寻找声音的来源；两个摄魂怪飘过，黑暗和寒冷让哈利没有注意到夹在两个摄魂怪中间的男人，一边被带走一边哀嚎着。麻瓜出身的巫师们等在门廊里，在硬木板凳上瑟瑟发抖，面露惊恐。

"玛丽·卡特莫尔（Mary Cattermole），"哈利听见乌姆里奇在法庭里说，一阵愤怒因她的声音汹涌上心头。一个矮小的，苍白地女人从门廊里站起来，颤抖着，慢慢地挪动到法庭入口。

他的机会来了。如果哈利想要进去把赫敏救出来的话，他现在必须行动了。

哈利尽可能轻地走着，偷偷跟在女人后面穿过门廊进入法庭。当她转过头来向后看的时候，哈利注意到她面孔上可怜的恐惧之色，他开始对这不幸的女人产生同情之情。

哈利第一个感觉到的是房间里的大量的摄魂怪。至少有几打摄魂怪，占据房间的四角，带走了哈利仅剩的任何希望和欢乐。卡特莫尔夫人也不感到好多少，哈利看到；她跌跌撞撞地坐到房间中央的椅子上去时好像抖得更厉害了。当她坐下后，粗大的锁链从地上升起，像蛇一样蜿蜒过她的手臂，把她固定在那里。无声的眼泪滑下她的双颊。

"你就是玛丽·伊丽莎白·卡特莫尔？"乌姆里奇说，哈利听到她高高的，少女般的声音时抬起头来。一只银白色的雾状大猫在她的桌子上走来走去，发出的光比哈利见过的任何守护神都要明亮；乌姆里奇在这里审问麻瓜出身的巫师们一定很开心。

然后哈里看见了它，挂在她肥大的脖子上。它是纯金的，就像那个复制品一样，但有什么不一样的地方，真品有一种奇异的吸引力。它在乌姆里奇低下头看面前的文件时左右摇晃，乌姆里奇用她虚伪的甜腻语调读着那些问题，可怕地微笑着。银白的大猫和挂坠盒相比黯然失色。

"我没、没、没有从谁那里偷走我的魔、魔杖！"卡特莫尔太太哭泣道，泪流满面，"它在我、我十、十一岁时就属、属于我了！"

"不要对我撒谎，卡特莫尔太太，"乌姆里奇说道，少女般地咯咯笑着，好像这是她脑海里所能想到的最好笑的事一样，"我们不能撒谎；没有任何人教过你吗？"

愤怒开始在哈利的肚子里聚集，就像即将爆发的火山一样。卡特莫尔太太哭得更凶了，歇斯底里地哭喊着，锁链在乌姆里奇的斥责中深陷入她的手臂—为着什么呢？为出生在错误的家庭？为拥有麻瓜父母？有一会儿，房间里似乎只有乌姆里奇的笑声，她细细尖尖的牙齿，卡特莫尔太太的哭声和抖动的身体，乌姆里奇脖子上闪亮的金色挂坠盒。

愤怒突如其来，不可忽略，不可阻止，直到他意识到发生了什么；冲毁了他的理智的愤怒如同一头怪物，由女人的哭声乌姆里奇可怖的笑容和闪耀的本该在_他_的手中的挂坠盒滋养壮大。但当哈利终于认识到在他身上发生了什么以及它意味着什么的时候，已经太晚了。

伏地魔轻易地飘进哈利的思想，哈利感到伏地魔通过他的眼睛观察着，感受他的聚集在乌姆里奇脖子上摇晃的挂坠盒上的目光；他感到伏地魔意识到哈利在哪里，在做什么，他离他的那片灵魂有多么近时的恐慌。一股不属于他的愤怒席卷而来，比他能够想象的更加汹涌、更加强烈，疼痛烧灼过隐藏在另一个男人皮肤之下的伤疤。

"_我看到你了，哈利__·__波特。"_

什么人大叫出声，哈利知道那个声音不是椅子中的女人发出的；她突然安静了，尽管泪水依然不断地滑下她的脸颊。

哈利寻找着声音的来源，注意到赫敏坐在乌姆里奇旁边，亚克斯里在她的另一边。亚克斯里紧抓着自己的左臂，他的脸因痛苦而扭曲，哈利本应该为那些人脸上的恐惧感到满意，如果不是他自己也这么害怕的话。

"是波特，"亚克斯里喘息着说，依然抓着他的手臂。他没有刻意降低声音。哈利看着赫敏将视线从挂坠盒上移开，看着亚克斯里，她的嘴巴张成一个微小的惊恐的"O"的形状。"是波特，他潜进了魔法部，他就在这里。黑魔王非常生气。"

"他来了。"

哈利立刻明白了他应该怎么做。扯掉他的隐身衣，哈利的魔杖直指亚克斯里，忽视了卡特莫尔太太脸上困惑的表情和他前额的疼痛。

"_昏昏倒地！__"_哈利大叫，亚克斯里跌下了他的椅子，_"__砰__"_的一声倒在地上。

乌姆里奇轻轻地尖叫了一声，急切地四处寻找发出咒语的人。她的视线落在哈利身上，她的眼睛瞪大了："阿尔伯特，你怎么回事？你_疯了_吗—"

乌姆里奇的眼睛突然凹回了眼眶，也摔下了凳子。赫敏站在她后面，魔杖颤抖地指着乌姆里奇一动不动的身体。

"哈利，_发生_了什么？"赫敏大叫道，她的声音踉跄了一下，房间突然变得昏暗，温度骤然下降—摄魂怪从墙壁的阴影处飘了出来。

_欢乐_，哈利心想，_我需要想到什么欢乐的事_。他举起他的魔杖，闭上双眼，念出咒语。银色牡鹿的出现让哈利骤然松了口气，他看着它追逐着摄魂怪们退回角落里，远离绑在椅子上的脆弱无助的女巫。

"哈利，"赫敏又一次开口，但哈利打断了她。

"没有时间了，"他快速通过阶梯向赫敏走去，蹲在乌姆里奇旁边。努力地遏制了打她脸的愿望，他把挂坠盒从她脖子上取了下来。它在他的指尖歌唱，就像他所想象的那样美丽。

"你必须拿着它，"哈利强迫自己说道，不顾对方的抗议把挂坠盒推了过去，"伏地魔知道，他知道我在这里，为了那个—挂坠盒—"

哈利因为伤疤又一次撕裂的疼痛终止了他的话，一手紧紧按住前额，试图压走那疼痛。他突然惊恐地意识到手指之下是粗糙的皮肤，他的伤疤回来了。复方汤剂开始失效了。

"我们必须快点，"哈利一边大声说一边跑到屋子中央，赫敏紧跟着他。赫敏帮助卡特莫尔太太（现在又开始歇斯底里地哭号）解除了将她固定在椅子上的锁链，帮助她站了起来。

"你必须离开，"哈利对女巫说，那个女人现在双眼大睁，难以置信地盯着他。"会有一阵混乱，你可以趁乱溜出去，然后离开。离开这个国家。带上你的孩子永远不要回来。"

卡特莫尔太太对他们点了点头，她的脸上是显而易见的震惊，赫敏抓住了他的手臂："哈利，我们该_走_了。"

"_哈利，哈利，你让这件事变得简单多了。__"_伏地魔在他们逃下走廊全力冲向等待的电梯时时在哈利的大脑中嘶嘶耳语，_"__你刚好把你和你愚蠢的小朋友们送到我的掌心里。你想找死吗？我无法想出其他更合理的让你这么快回到我的门阶的理由；我离题了，哈利。如果你不要动的话，我或许可以原谅你昨天带给我的头疼。它依然可以是无痛的。__"_

电梯开始上升，难以忍受地缓慢。赫敏盯着他，她的脸上是无可掩饰的惊恐，各种问题呼之欲出。哈利非常感激她并没有问。

电梯门摇摇晃晃地打开了，难以忍受的缓慢，哈利感到一丝安慰，他压根没想到他这辈子还能看到罗恩。

"哦，感谢_上帝，__"_赫敏悄声说道，她不顾一切地抱住了罗恩的脖子。罗恩的脸，依然是雷吉·卡特莫尔的脸，变成了醒目的粉色。

哈利的看向电梯外，心里稍微轻松了一点点。人们仍在走着，交谈着，为了工作四处忙碌地奔走。他们依然有机会逃走。

哈利，罗恩和赫敏在尽可能不吸引人注意的情况下快速穿过人群。哈利感到他的袍子已经开始变得宽松，他有那么一瞬闭上了眼，祈祷复方汤剂能够多起就一小会的效果。他已经看到壁炉了；它就在不远处，他们会离开魔法部回到格里莫得，把这整个噩梦抛在脑后。

"**封闭出口！**"有人在他的身后大吼，"**封闭出口，别让他们跑了！**"

一阵惊慌的低语传遍整个大厅，哈利感到赫敏抓住了他的手。哈利朝他们后面看了一眼，亚克斯里从电梯里出现，依然抓着他的左臂，他的面孔因恼怒而变得扭曲。

他们开始奔跑了，推开困惑的男巫女巫，飞奔向魔法部工作人员正在关闭的出口。咒语从哈利的头上飞过，哈利知道亚克斯里不打算再经受一次伏地魔的不快了。

他们已经很近了—还有一个壁炉是打开的，他们依然可以逃走—

哈利，罗恩和赫敏跳进了最后一个壁炉，哈利的心开始放松地歌唱。他们完成了，他们出来了，他们在伏地魔来临之前搞定了它。但有什么不对。壁炉中的火变成了亮绿色，另一个身影和他们一块进入了壁炉：亚克斯里。他抓住了赫敏，眼睛中怒火正燃，赫敏尖叫了一声，撕扯着试图脱离他的把握。

而后他们四个人同时出现在了厕所里。哈利迅速思考着应该怎么办，一个能把亚克斯里甩出去以便他们幻影移形的魔咒—但他的思想全部在他抬起头来时凝固了。

一对危险的血红眼睛回视着他。

如果不是他完全吓呆了的话，哈利可能会觉得伏地魔出现在一个肮脏的麻瓜盥洗室里是一件很搞笑的事。

"哈利，哈利，"伏地魔低语着，向前几步，骷髅般细长的手指紧紧抓住了哈利的前臂。哈利无法将他的视线从黑魔王的脸上转移开；他不能移动，他不能呼吸。

"我告诉你_不要动_。"

伏地魔用力地把哈利拽了过来。赫敏在尖叫，他听到罗恩高声咒骂，但他看不到他们；他的视线凝固在那双猩红的眼中，被其俘虏，让他感觉赤身裸体地站在厕所中央。

而后是突然的窒息感，旋转，赫敏还在他的身后尖叫，伏地魔握住他的手更紧了些。

而后：黑暗。


End file.
